Slip Through My Fingers
by Ester08
Summary: Sempre acontecia algo que afastava seus companheiros de si. Às vezes, partiam por vontade própria, indo viver suas vidas, longe de tantas aventuras e perigos. Em outras vezes... Não importava o que fizesse. Eles sempre escapavam por entre seus dedos.


_Olá! Bem, finalmente criei coragem e vou deixar essa minha no site ativa. Começando postando todas as minhas ones :)_ _Essa one foi escrita meses atrás, antes de Doctor Falls e quando ainda não sabíamos quem seria o próximo Doutor/Doutora, por esse motivo eu não especifiquei se era ele ou ela._ _Escrevi enquanto ouvia A Natural Disaster do Anathema e ela é a música citada na one._ _Boa leitura ;)_ _XXX_

Com passos largos e decididos se aproximou da sua TARDIS. Estranhou não sentir cansaço em seu corpo. Talvez ainda fosse resquícios da energia de regeneração. E que regeneração foi aquela... Contudo, era melhor não ficar lembrando daquilo tão cedo.

Tirou a chave do bolso, abriu a tão familiar porta de madeira azulada e entrou, dando um suspiro pesado. Apertou alguns botões e a nave partiu no aleatório. Enquanto isso, varreu com os olhos a antiga sala de console. Talvez fosse a hora de uma redecoração... Porém não agora.

Subiu os poucos degraus, que davam acesso ao segundo andar, onde ficavam as estantes. Encostada em uma delas, viu a sua amada guitarra. Pegou-a e tentou alguns acordes. Aquela música que ouvira a poucos minutos na Terra ficou em sua cabeça. O tom lento e triste, a letra melancólica... O compositor parecera colocar o que sentia em palavras. Pode ser até que a pessoa que a compôs, resolvera fazê-la inspirada em sua vida, vai saber...

Ao ver que as notas saiam desafinadas, desistiu e colocou o instrumento de lado. Pelo visto, essa nova regeneração não era tão musical, ou então, teria que encontrar um novo instrumento.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Seu novo rosto... Ainda levaria um novo tempo para se acostumar com ele, mas era assim que sempre funcionava. Se acostumava e, quando estava confortável, tinha que mudar de novo. Talvez, se desistisse dessa vida tão cheia de perigos... Não. Não agora.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo a nova textura e comprimento. Então, respirou fundo e criou coragem para se levantar. Colocou a guitarra em um cantinho escuro, onde ela ficasse segura e não pudesse olhá-la novamente.

Desceu as escadas e foi tentar ver as leituras dos controles da nave, porém, estacou ao ver um casaco apoiado na única cadeira que havia lá.

Horas mais cedo... Ou seriam dias? Meses? Talvez anos antes? Não sabia, tinha perdido um pouco a noção de quanto tempo se passou. O que era certa ironia. De qualquer forma, era o casaco que ela usara naquela noite em que conversavam no terraço da universidade. Tentava fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia sobre o teste que queria realizar com a antiga amiga. Ela relutara, porém, acabou aceitando. Ah, como se arrependia de tê-la levado até lá... Era tudo sua culpa pelo que acontecera... Se pudesse voltar atrás... Mas mesmo com uma máquina do tempo, as coisas não funcionavam assim.

Sentou na cadeira e pôs- se a meditar sobre sua vida até ali. Sempre acontecia algo que afastava seus companheiros de si. Às vezes, partiam por vontade própria, indo viver suas vidas, longe de tantas aventuras e perigos. Em outras vezes... Eram essas que machucavam mais. Não que não sentisse em seus corações toda vez que algum deles ia embora. Você sempre sente quando uma pessoa querida se vai. E sentia cada vez mais, com tantos amigos que vieram e foram ao longo de tanto tempo. Mas aqueles que tiverem uma separação de forma tão trágica e brusca...

Deveria parar com isso. Deveria parar de se apegar à outras pessoas e levá-las consigo, expondo-as a perigos. Porém, como deixar hábitos tão antigos? Como, se era a única forma de tapar um pouco sua solidão e não perder o controle? Não sabia. No final, todos escapavam por seus dedos. No final, sempre sentia que falhara com eles. Seus corações se partiam toda vez que dizia adeus a um deles, toda vez que via os olhos tão cheios de vida e curiosidade irem embora ou se fecharem. Sentia cada uma dessas vezes. Para quem ficou conhecido como alguém que sempre vencia, sempre falhava com eles.

Saiu de seus devaneios por um apito vindo dos controles, um pedido de socorro. Não podia deixar passar, havia gente lá fora que precisava de ajuda. E não deixaria isso passar. Não quando podia fazer algo.

Haveria um dia que se cansaria de falhar. Haveria um dia que se cansaria de tanta dor. Mas esse dia não era hoje. Hoje, continuaria lutando.


End file.
